No te dejare ir de nuevo
by hikaros
Summary: korra y mako se alejaron despues de terminar su relacion de novios, la avatar se entera de que su exnovio se va a casar con Asami que pasara, Este one shot participa en el reto la semana de Makorra del foro de las cuatro naciones, espero que les guste n.n


Disclaimer: Esta historias no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo hago este historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

Este one shot participa en el reto la semana de Makorra del foro de las cuatro naciones

Este one shot es un occ ¨

No te dejare ir de nuevo

"Después de la dura batalla contra mi tío mi Unalak, recupere todos los recuerdos que se había perdido en mi mente, aún me acuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando tú me disgiste que nuestra relación no iba a funcionar que a pesar de todo me seguias amando nos dimos un beso y nos dijimos adiós

Me dejaste muy confundida, maldición no entiendo cómo puedes amar a alguien y dejarlo ir, tal vez ya estabas cansado de nuestras constantes discusiones, tal vez no querías que nos hiciéramos más daño, en verdad no lo sé, poco a poco te alegaste de mi lado yo también hice lo mismo no podía estar a tu contigo y saber que nunca más volveríamos a seríamos novios"

Korra estaba muy pensativa ya hace más de un año que se había marchado de la cuidad República, con la espera que con el tiempo y la distancia pudiera olvidar a Mako sacárselo del corazón, pero apesar del tiempo y la distancia seguia pensando en el

-¿Qué te pasa hija?, ¿porque hoy estas tan triste?- le dijo Katara mientras lentamente se acercaba hacia donde estaba la avatar

-No es nada maestra Katara, estoy bien, sólo es que extraño mucho a mis amigos hasta al estricto de tenzin- korra bajo su mirada al suelo ya que no quería la anciana se diera de cuenta había llorado

-Te conozco muy bien mi niña y sé que estas así por Mako,¿ no es cierto? que aún no lo puedes olvidar, que el es verdadero motivo por el cual tu estés aqui en el polo Sur fue para alejarte de el- las palabras de Katara tomaron por sorpresa a korra, era como si le hubiera leido sus pensamientos, como si hubiera visto el dolor que guardaba en su alma y en su corazón

-No sé qué hacer, porque duele tanto tan el amor

-Ve y buscarlo habla con el sólo así podrás estar mucho más tranquila contigo misma, no crees que ya es tiempo de dejar a un lado tu orgullo y buscar una nueva oportunidad

-Yo, yo...- Antes de que korra pudiera terminar de responder fueron, sorprendidas por la llegada de tenzin y su familia poco a ´poco el bisonte volador aterrizaba

Muy rápidamente los pequeños maestro aire se bajaron del bisonte volador y fueron corriendo muy deprisa hacia donde estaba korra y le dieron un fuerte abrazo que hizo que la avatar callera al suelo

-Hola hijo tiempo sin verte

-Si madre más de un año, he estado muy ocupado entrenando a los nuevos maestros aire, no es nada sencillo y mucho menos con las locas ideas de Bumi él siempre sabe la forma de desesperarme

-Lo se hijo, pero en el fondo te quiere ayudar solo tenle algo de paciencia- el pobre tenzin suspiro mientras Katara sonreía al verlo así

Pema se acercó a saludar a Katara en su sobre su espalda lleva a su pequeño hijo

Mientras tanto en ciudad republica

La noticia del matrimonio de Asami y Mako era un acontecimiento muy importante, solo faltaba un día para que se realizara dicha ceremonia el maestro fuego, se cansó de esperar a que korra regresara tal vez ella ya había encontrado a otro chico esa idea lo mortificaba, y en ese momento pensaba que debía hacer lo mismo, el despecho y el dolor que sentia lo hizo aceptar lo propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo Asami hace algunos meses atrás, pero al hacercarse los dias para su matrimonio muchas indecisiones vinieron a su mente, recuerdos que pesaba que estaban ya olvidados enterrados en el pasado

-Hermano hoy es tu ultimo día de soltería, Hasook y yo estábamos pensando en llevarte a un lindo lugar para celebrar tu despedida de soltero, no se mucho sobre eso, pero debe ser un sitio donde de seguro la vamos a pasar muy bien tal vez podamos ver algunas pelis y tomar algunos refrescos y platicar un rato, mucha diversión sana- decía Bolin sin saber las cosas que en ese sitio pasaban

Mako frunció el ceño, al escuchar las cosas tontas que decía su hermano- no voy a ir, no estoy de humor para esas cosas y tú tampoco deberías ir a esos sitios, no creo que a Opal le guste la idea de que su novio este rodeado de muchas chicas con poco ropa, tu eres muy ingenio hermanito

¿Qué?, con razón Hassonk estaba tan emocionado y se encargó de todo yo solo tenía que convencerte, que me late que aún no has podido olvidar akorra, no es cierto por has estado así de pensativo y distraído últimamente- Mako le dio la espalda a su hermano y salió de allí sin decir ni una palabra, aun tenia algunas dudas pero a pesar de ello no se iba a echar para atrás, prefería olvidar lo que sentía por la avatar a lastimar a Asami, tal vez con el pasar del tiempo podría corresponder su amor

Mientras tan en el polo sur en la casa de Katara

Las horas pasaron muy rápido, transcurrieron algunas horas despues de la cena, korra tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que le había pasado a Mako pero cada vez que tocaba el tema Tenzin y su familia trataban de hablar sobre otra cosa, ella sentía como si le estuvieran ocultando algo,¿ pero que? se pregutaba ella, se fue a su cuarto muy intrigada, mañana buscaria la forma de saber que ra lo que le ocultaban. trato de a dormir un poco pero no podía conciliar el sueño y decidió salir de su cuarto a buscar un vaso de agua

* * *

-Madre tú crees que korra esté lista para retomar su entrenamiento de aire control- el verdadero motivo de la visita de Tenzin era llevarse a korra para continuar con sus lecciones sobre el mundo espiritual aun le faltaba mucho para ser una verdadera avatar eso pensaba el maestro aire, tenia la idea de llevar al templo del aire del oeste, pero las cosas iban a tomar un rumbo distinto

-No lo sé hijo, la pobre aun no supera lo de ese chico, todavía tiene mucho dolor en su corazón y por cierto note que evadías las preguntas que te hacia korra en la cena, que es eso que no le puedes contar, de seguro tiene que ser algo malo- Tenzin se puso algo tensó, pero si le contaba lo que estaba por suceder a su madre de seguro le podría ayudar

-Pues si madre es algo que korra no se tiene que enterar, Mako y su amiga Asami va a contraer matrimonio muy pronto- korra estaba escondida y escucho todo lo que había dicho Tenzin, la chica al oír las palabras del maestro aire sintió un gran dolor en su pecho como si su mundo se derrumbara en ese momento, por más que trato no pudo contener sus lágrimas, sin pensarlo salió de donde estaba escondida

- pesen que tú me apreciabas y que nunca me ocultarías nada y que siempre querías lo mejor para mí dime por cuánto tiempo más me lo ibas a ocultar- korra salió corriendo muy rápido de allí

- espera korra déjame explicarte todo- Tenzin y su madre salieron detrás de korra, la avatar guiada por el dolor que sentí se montó sobre un bisonte volador, no podía permitir que el hombre que ella amaba se fuera a casar con otra chica que no fuera ella

-¡KORRA! ¿qué locura piensas hacer? detente ahora mismo- dijo tenzin- cálmate no pienso dejarte ir- el maestro aire estaba por impedir que el bisonte volador tomara vuelo

-Hijo es mejor que no intervengamos, korra ya tomo una decisión y debemos respetarla, tenemos que confiar en ella no lo crees, tú también fuiste joven y sabes que por amor se hacen muchas cosas- Katara trataba de convencer a su hijo que dejara partir a korra

-Pero madre como me pides eso- tenzin dio un gran suspiro al final accedió y se apartó del camino bisonte volador

-Mucha suerte mi niña, y busca tu felicidad- lucha por ella- Katara sonrió y se despidió con su mano

-Muchas gracias maestra Katara por todos sus consejos – de apoco Oogi se iba elevando poco a poco hacia el cielo para perderse en el horizonte

-Oogi vamos a toda velocidad, no podemos llegar tarde, nos espera un largo viaje, pero yo confió y cuento contigo amigo

Ya había pasado muchas horas desde que korra partió del polo sur con destino hacia ciudad republica

Mako y Bolin esperaban en el altar la llegada de Asami, el maestro tierra no dejaba de llorar como un niño mientras Mako. Se notaba algo nervioso y preocupado

-Te sucede algo hermano te noto muy tenso, no será que te vas arrepentir a última hora picaron y vas a ir detrás de korra, mira que aun estas a tiempo si quieres me encargo de hacer algo de distracción mientras tú te escapas,

-No, ya estoy aquí y no pienso irme, korra está en mi pasado, ahora solo debo pensar hacer feliz Asami así sea a costa de mi felicidad, ella siempre ha estado a mi lado y no sería justo con ella que la dejara plantada en el altar- Mako jugaba con sus dedos miraba con muchas ansias para todos lados, como queriendo buscar entre los invitados a su verdadero amor, de pronto suena la marcha nupcial, por esa gran puerta de entrada apareció Asami con un lindo vestido blanco, lentamente se acercaba hacia donde estaba Mako

- te vez muy linda Asami, por favor cuida muy bien de este tonto, orgullo e impertinente de mi hermano, te recomiendo que le des sus tres comidas y por la tarde sácalo a pasear, lo voy a extrañar mucho- dijo Bolin mientras sacaba de nuevo su pañuelo del bolsillo para secarse las lagrima, le se retiró para sentarse al lado de su novia Opal

Mako desimulo y oculto su tristeza con una falsa sonrisa, la ceremonia fue trascurriendo hasta que llego al momento cumbre

- Mako aceptas como tu compañera y esposa a Asami Sato para estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas- dijo el sacerdote, un silencio ensordecedor se apodero del ese lugar, el maestro fuego estaba profundamente distraído en sus recuerdo un pequeño golpe lo hice volver a la realidad

- yo, yo acep...- el maestro fuego no pudo terminar de responder, una gran ráfaga de aire control abrió las puertas los invitados a la ceremonia se sorprendieron mucho al ver allí parada en la puerta a korra, la avatar corrió hacia donde estaba Mako lo tomo de la mano, mientras Asami se desmallo por la impresión, la morena tomo muy fuerte de la mano al maestro fuego y los dos salieron corriendo muy rápido de allí, se montaron sobre Oogi, el bisonte volador despejo

-¿Qué haces korra?, ¿porque me secuestraste?, con qué derecho interrumpes mi bod… el maestro fuego no pudo terminar hablar por fue callado por un beso apasionado de korra, Mako correspondió a ese beso con otro beso después de un tiempo separaron sus labios

Oogi a terrizo muy suavemente, korra y Mako descendieron del bisonte volador, ellos dos habian llegado una gran pradera verde muy alejados de ciudad republica

-Me hiciste mucha falta, no sabes casi me muero cuando me entere que te ibas a casar con Asami, ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado? te hubieras aceptado

-No lo sé, tal si, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en ti, mi cabeza, me decía que debía hacerlo, pero mi corazón me decía lo contrario, me estaba volviendo loco con tantas voces en mi mente, cuando llegaste lo único que quieria era estar contigo para siempre y por siempre al final comprendi que a ti y solo a ti es la que amo- por un instante sus miras se cruzaron

-Enserio, no juegues conmigo Mako, ni creas que te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente, me tienes muy dolida, no puedo creer que casi te casas con Asami amándome a mí, te perdono si me perdonas por haberte raptado- los dos no parabas de reír

Korra abrazo muy fuerte a Mako,- no creas que te dejare ir de nuevo, nunca más quiero estar lejos de ti, prométeme que a pasear que algunas veces discutamos, nuestro amor superara todos los problemas y malos entendidos

-Si te lo prometo, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, por la que le hicimos Asami, me siento como la peor persona de este mundo, espero que algún día me pueda perdonar es una gran amiga

-Ya verás que con el tiempo ella va a encontrar a un chico la haga muy feliz y corresponda su amor, que la ame tanto como yo te amo a ti mi maestro fuego, ya no pienses más en eso, te propongo un trato vamos muy lejos por un tiempo, un lugar donde tú y yo vivamos solos

-Me parece muy buena idea, solo quiero tenerte para mi- sellaron el trato con un gran beso

Fin

Era una idea que tenía hace ya algún tiempo, hace más de un año, espero que les haya gustado, discúlpenme por el final pero no se me ocurrió nada más, gracias por leer este loco one shot

Coste que es un Makorra amiga conocida jajajaja,

Bye

ces


End file.
